HarleyQuinn
by EmilyRiddle
Summary: I alone will love you. he whispered in her ear and she believed him after all she knew everything about him. Take a look into the sessions that drove Dr. Harleen Quinzel into becoming the infamouns Harley Quinn.
1. Meetings

It was a cold morning as Dr. Harleen Quinzel got ready to head to work. Today was the first day that she would be dealing with the most dangerous villian of them all, The Joker.

Harleen couldn't help but shiver at the thought of the name, a name that had inflicted fear on the hearts of men made Harleen nervously excited. Usually Harleen wouldn't have been nervous but so far this month Joker had been able to attack and nearly kill 3 guards and his last therapist. Harleen was determined not to let the Joker get the best of her. She was in control and that was how it was going to stay.

Harleen smiled confidently as she drove 20 minutes to Arkham, her appointment with Joker would begin in half and hour and Harleen couldn't wait.

Once the clock hit 20 Harleen began to freshen up and prepare her notes like she had always been taught to do, but then again Joker was not someone you learned about by the books. Harleen thought of the possibility of writing a book over the Joker and making some extra money on the side. The thought excited her but Harleen knew better than to get overly excited about something.

Harleen practically counted the minutes until the heavy office door swung open and two guards came in with a pissed off Joker. They sent Harleen worried looks and one cleared his throat after they had successfully managed to chain the Joker to the couch where he would be sitting for the next two hours.

"If you need anything press the button." One of the guards said before handing Harleen a small beeper looking device. One thing Arkham took pride in was giving all of its patient's privacy when they were talking to the therapists. Harleen shuttered thinking of all the damage the Joker could do before the guards could even round the corner. Harleen smiled.

"I don't believe I will need to use it but thank you." Harleen said sweetly before pushing the guards out of the room. She quickly shut the door and turned around. Joker was smiling.

"It didn't take you long to get rid of them, most people in your position would try to get them to stay." Joker commented almost lazily like he didn't care what was going on. Harleen sighed, at least he wasn't trying to kill her or anything. Harleen smiled and sat down in the chair infront of the Joker. She outstretched her hand.

"My name is Dr. Quinzel, you can call me Harleen if it makes you more comfortable. What would you prefer me to call you?" Harleen asked trying to sound as professional as she could. It was hard when she was 24 years old and face to face with a man that could probably kill you with a blink of the eye.

"Do you care if I call you Harley, like Harley Quinn? You can call me Joker, everyone else does." Joker said with a little more interest. Harleen wondered if any of the others had been on first name bases, well almost first name bases.

"That's fine, is there anything you would like to talk about or would you like for me to just start asking questions?" Harleen continued still trying to sound professional. The Joker started laughing histerically.

"My dear you can drop the professional act, I personally don't like it. So how did you get so lucky as to work with me? Most people would go running in the other direction." The Joker asked amused. Harleen smiled.

"I asked for the job, since no one else wanted it I automatically got it. You fasinate me to be honest, you don't seem crazy but yet here you are." Harleen said. It felt good to be honest to the Joker and not have to be professional. No one could hear what they talked about. Joker smiled.

"Why would you be fasinated with me? I'm just some clown that got himself locked up." Joker commented. Harleen smiled.

"It's just that, I want to know what makes you tick. I want to know why you do what you do. I know that you are more than people give you credit for." Harleen confessed. The Joker looked pleased.

"Well Harley I think we will be able to get along just fine, expecially if you keep wearing skirts like that." Joker said amused. Harleen glanced down at her skirt and realized that it had rose up to her thighs. Harleen inwardly smirked.

"Well that's good news, why didn't you get along with your last doctors?" Harleen asked glancing at the clock. They had already spent 45 minutes together, Harleen smiled to herself, this isnt so bad.

Joker thought for a moment. Why had he attacked the doctors, werent they suppose to be trying to help him? The Joker knew that he didn't need any help he was fine the way he was.

"We had different view points of who I should be." Joker replied simply. Harleen nodded. She knew how that felt. Her parents always use to fight over who Harleen was going to grow up and be. Harleen had disapointed both of her parents when she signed up for Arkham.

"Who do you think you should be?" Harleen asked. Something about the Joker intrigued her more than anything she had ever experienced. Something about the man infront of her left a million questions in her mind.

"I don't see anything wrong with the way I am now, sure I'm not your typical working guy with a lovely wife and children waiting for me at home but it works for me." Joker declared. Harleen smiled.

"Maybe you havent reached that stage in your life, sometime people don't immediately hed into the family role until later in life. You never know, one day you might have a lovely wife and children." Harleen said not thinking. She immediately regretted it.

The Joker looked down in his lap almost in a sad way. Harleen had forgotten about Joker's past. Once before he did have a wife, before he was Joker he had a lovely wife.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Harleen started but Joker quickly cut her off.

"She was killed not too long after the chemical accident, that was the past, I'm not the man she was married to." The Joker concluded. Harleen sighed and thought for a moment. There was something more to the Joker than a cruel inhuman creature. Harleen knew she needed to learn more about the chemical accident but she had a suspicion that it had something to do with the Jokers obsession with killing Batman. Harleen glanced at the clock and noticed that the session was almost over. Harleen turned back to the Joker and smiled.

"You did good today, until next week." Harleen said concluding her session. The Joker smiled as the guards came in to get him.

"Till next time Harley Quinn." The Joker said before being pulled out of the room. Something in the way that he said it sent chills up Harleen's spine.


	2. Escape

Harleen kept glancing at the clock waiting for the time that the doors would open and the Joker would be escorted in. Harleen practically lived for these sessions. She knew that if anyone was going to change the Joker it was going to be her. She knew that Joker trusted her to some extent so that just made things easier.

Finally, the doors opened and the two same guards from last week came in with the Joker. Joker had a smirk on his face as they chained him to the couch. One of the guards, the younger blonde one, approached Harleen with a smile.

"He is all yours now, my name is Brian." The guard said extending his hand with a smile. Harleen smirked, grabbed his hand, and squeezed it tightly. Brian cringed before jerking his hand back. Harleen smiled.

"Well Brian, if you were any kind of gentleman you would know not to attempt to ask a girl out to dinner in the middle of a mental institution, they tend to say no." Harleen said with as much sarcasm as she could before pushing the guards out of the door and locking it behind her.

Harleen practically collapsed in her chair across from the Joker. She glanced at Joker and he had an amused smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Harleen snapped playfully. Joker laughed.

"I didn't think you would ever do that to some poor man, though; he was pretty predictable." Joker noted amused. Harleen smiled.

"I'm glad my unfortunate luck with men amuses you." Harleen retorted playfully. Joker laughed once again.

"You simply aren't looking in the right places; a mental institution is probably not the best place to find love." Joker offered his input before settling back into the couch to get comfortable. Harleen rolled her eyes before making herself comfortable.

"So what would you like to talk about? We can talk about anything because no one really expects me to make any progress with you; I don't think they tried hard enough." Harleen teased. Now it was Joker's turn to roll his eyes.

"I have been seeing you every week for a month and a half now, Harley; I think we are passed such childish arguments." Joker replied. Harleen smiled.

"I heard there was a fight at the beginning of the week, it was on my day off so I didn't get to hear very much about it." Harleen stated. Joker smiled.

"It wasn't the best fight Harvey got in a fight with some level one prisoner over a bad coin toss; you know how Harvey is about his coins. I think that about sums it up, Harvey really knocked the hell out of that damn prisoner; even I wouldn't challenge Harvey on a bad day." The Joker summed up with a small smile. Harleen laughed.

"I thought the big bad Joker could beat anyone." Harleen teased. She knew that she was skidding into some rough territory. The Joker did not loose to anyone and he did not like being teased about it.

"I don't loose to anyone, and I never will." The Joker said darkly. Harleen knew she could not push it but she did anyways.

"What about Batman?" Harleen said. Everything was silent for a moment before Joker jumped to his feet and tried to release himself from the couch. He was mad but Harleen was not scared. She stood right up and walked over in front of him. She could tell that the Joker was doing his best at restraining himself from hurting her.

"Why don't you do it, what's another therapist in the hospital to you anyways?" Harleen said loudly. Joker looked straight into her eyes. It was like he was torn between two people, one wanting very much to strangle her where she stood, and the other wanting to save her from the firsts cruelty.

"I don't want to hurt you." The Joker said defeated. He forced himself to sit back down and calm down. Harleen knelt down in front of Joker.

"What makes me so different from all the others? Why did you stop yourself, even though I deserved whatever you were thinking about doing?" Harleen asked looking straight at the Joker. He looked at her and only her. His look sent chills up Harleen's spine.

"You're not like all the rest; you understand what it's like to be torn between two people. You may have deserved punishment but I'm not going to be the one to give it to you." Joker admitted in defeat. He knew he had lost and a small part of him knew that he was changing.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you but I had to see what you would do, I'm sorry." Harleen apologized. She glanced at the clock and noticed that there was only 20 minutes left. She sighed.

"Don't apologize; ever since the chemical accident I have had a bad anger problem. I'm really not all that bad." Joker said amusingly. Harleen smiled softly.

"We all have our problems; some of us just aren't locked up long enough to realize what they are." Harleen offered, hoping to make Joker feel a little bit better. Joker laughed dryly.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend, Dr.?" the Joker asked amused. Harleen thought for a moment.

"No, I don't believe I do, why?" Harleen asked curiosity taking over. The Joker simply smiled.

"Watch the news." The Joker said simply before the guards came in to retrieve him. Harleen was confused but she did not dare say anything aloud while the guards were here.

Harleen went home that Friday night and turned on the news like the Joker had said. She fell asleep sometime late into the night but when she woke up she was shocked by what she saw.

"_Citizens of Gotham city, the Joker has escaped confinement and has disappeared into the night. We urge all citizens to lock your windows and doors and not to let any strangers into your home. Batman has promised to return the Joker to Arkham as soon as possible. Do not be alarmed, the Joker will be stopped." _

Harleen could not believe it; the Joker had escaped the one place that had been said to be inescapable. He was out roaming the streets, doing god knows what. Batman was after him so that was a clear indication that something was going to happen but what.

Harleen nearly screamed when she heard a loud thump somewhere in her house.


	3. Lust

Recap: Harleen nearly screamed when she heard a loud thump somewhere in her house.

Harleen looked frantically around the house to use as a weapon and finally she found a dirty knife in the sink. Slowly Harleen started tiptoeing thru the house in hopes of catching whoever was in her house before they caught her. Slowly Harleen walked into her bedroom and saw that the window was open. Harleen's heart stopped when she saw this because she knew that she never left the window open.

Harleen felt a cold chill coming from behind her and she quickly turned around to find…

Nothing, nothing was there just the calm city air. Harleen sighed and turned back around to come face to face with a smiling Joker.

Harleen was about to scream when the Joker harshly grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her back hit his chest hard and he roughly put a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Well, well, well Ms. Harley Quinn, what have we got ourselves into this time?" the Joker said tauntingly in her ear. Harleen shivered from fear, she did not know what was going to happen to her.

All she knew was that the Joker was amused at whatever he had planned because he kept chuckling to himself. Harleen could hear her heart trying to eat out of her chest. Harleen knew that she had to get away from Joker; he was not in his right mind, if he even had a right mind.

However, the more Harleen struggled the harder Joker's hold became on her. He laughed at her weak attempts to get away from him. Slowly Joker pulled Harleen into the kitchen and sat her down on a chair. She was not even sitting long enough to realize she was free before a cold cloth like material was pressed over her mouth and her hands tied behind her back. The Joker looked amused as he starred down at his prey.

"I bet you have so many questions don't you Harley?" Joker said amused. Harleen struggled against the binds but they would not come loose. The Joker smiled.

"Now if you promise not to scream then I will uncover your mouth, okay beautiful?" Joker asked. Harleen nodded quickly. Joker removed the cloth over her mouth and the first thing Harleen did was scream.

Joker looked angry when she did this and quickly backhanded her. Harleen stopped screaming and tried to catch her breathe. It was not every day that Harleen Quinzel was backhanded by a lunatic.

"Now precious no more screaming." Joker commanded as he thought for a moment. Harleen looked around her house for something that would possibly save her. Joker smiled down at her and traced her jaw where he had hit her. Harleen looked up with fear flooding her eyes. What was he going to do? Why was he here?

"I love your little plan to make money off my story, I must admit I didn't think something so greedy would come from you, that's more my thing sweetie. Don't worry I forgive you, I didn't come here to kill you." Joker said. Harleen sighed a bit; at least she knew that Joker did not come with the intent to kill.

"If you aren't going to kill me then what do you want?" Harleen asked trying to sound like she was not afraid but there was no hiding the fear in her voice. Joker smirked at the sound.

"You were the only one that ever understood me; I guess you could say that I have grown a small affection for you. You give me a weakness and I am here to find out what makes you so damn special!" Joker said sharply. Harleen gasped. The Joker liked her, how could this have slipped past Harleen without her even noticing it?

"If this is how you treat a girl before a date, I can't wait for the first date!" Harleen said sarcastically. The Joker smirked at her. He knew who was in charge.

"I promise the first date will be worth while don't your worry Harley Quinn. What is it about you that make me want you?" Joker snapped amused when Harleen jumped.

"I was the first one to challenge you and win." Harleen spat back. Joker looked interested.

"Nice theory but I don't think that's the right answer, don't deny it deep down you know that you want nothing more than to feel what its like; to feel what it's life to be with someone that has so much power over you its intoxicating." Joker said as he leaned closer to Harleen. She shivered at the closeness. She knew that the Joker was right. In the back of her mind, Harleen always wondered what it would feel like, Joker's ghostly pale skin against hers. The power he possessed was intoxicating; it lured you in like a moth to the flame. Harleen knew that she was fighting a loosing battle, the Joker already knew what she wanted; she wanted him.

Joker softly traced Harleen's jaw, watched her shiver, and try to deny herself the simple pleasure of being touched. Joker moved his fingers to trace her lips and was satisfied when he heard a small whimper from Harleen.

"Don't deny something as simple as a touch, even you deserve it." Joker whispered as he leaned close to Harleen's ear. He knew that she was terrified and somehow the fear gave Joker power. He loved the feeling of her skin and the power her fear gave him. Softly Joker leaned down and claimed Harleen's lips in a searing kiss.

Harleen froze, what was she suppose to do? Slowly Harleen let instincts take over and found she enjoyed the kiss. Slowly Joker pulled back and Harleen whimpered at the loss of contact. Joker was smiling evilly down at her.

"Did you enjoy that?" Joker asked teasingly. Harleen glared at him and knew that deep down as much as she wanted Joker it did not make it right. She knew that this was not right.

"You're a criminal." Harleen spat. She was scared and confused. Joker just smiled and leant over and traced soft kisses on her neck, Harleen tried but she could not suppress a soft moan. Then Joker pulled away and looked straight into Harleen's eyes.

"Tell me you don't want it; tell me you don't want me." Joker challenged and Harleen opened her mouth to say that she did not want him but she found that the words would not come out. They were stuck in her throat and she knew that they would never come out.

"You know you want me and I want you so why deny ourselves anymore?" Joker whispered in her ear as he trailed more kisses down her neck. Harleen knew that at any moment she was going to loose the battle she just hoped something would save her before it was too late.

"We can't." Harleen whispered. Joker softly kissed her lips again.

"Yes we can." Joker stated firmly. Harleen closed her eyes and was about to give in to the Joker when another thump was heard. The Joker spun around and Harleen opened her eyes to see that Batman had landed in the room threw an open window.

"Get away from her Joker!" Batman demanded. Joker laughed and stood in front of Harleen.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, see she is very special to me and I won't let her go." Joker said venomously. Batman was ready to fight.

"Don't make me have to fight you Jack, just let Dr. Quinzel go!" Batman commanded. Joker looked amused. Joker turned to look at Harleen.

"Don't worry Harley; I'll be back for you." Joker promised before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Harleen coughed before realizing that Batman was cutting her free. Once Harleen was out of restraints, she nearly fell to the floor if it had not been for Batman catching her. Joker would be back.


	4. Change

It had been a week since Batman had come to the rescue, Harleen was not sure that she should have thanked him now. She knew that the Joker was right, she did want him; she wanted to know what its like to be with someone who held so much power. The encounter back at the apartment had shown that Joker was in control and he knew it; the thought made Harleen shiver in a mix between fear and longing.

Harleen had not been permitted to stay in her apartment since it was obvious that she was Joker's target. The thought of not being allowed in her own apartment made Harleen even more angered.

"Commissioner Gordon, I can't stay away from my life any longer. I am going to stay in my own apartment tonight if you like it or not." Harleen stated simply to Commissioner Gordon. He sighed.

"Dr. Quinzel, we are doing this for your own protection, you don't realize what the Joker is capable of." Gordon rambled on. Harleen rolled her eyes.

"Sir, I understand and I am grateful but I think I know more about Joker than you give me credit for. I am returning to my apartment today and you can do as you please." Harleen stated harshly. She knew that she had won this battle. Gordon sighed.

"Alright Dr. Quinzel but I want a patrol man on duty around your apartment at all times until Joker is apprehended. Do we have a deal?" Gordon stated his side of the bargain. Harleen smiled.

"I think I can manage that." Harleen said smoothly. She knew that Joker was not foolish enough to let a simple patrol officer get in his way.

That night Harleen entered her apartment, quickly locked the door behind her, and then proceeded to lock all the windows. Just because Joker was right did not mean she was going to let him in to prove his point. Harleen knew deep down that if Joker was coming back for her he would not be stopped by mindless police officers and she doubted that even Batman could stop him on his crazed quest. Harleen glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was close to midnight. Harleen found that she was not very tired so she decided a good book would be a good time spender. Harleen sighed and softly padded her way into her living room where she kept her books on the shelf.

Harleen entered the room and shivered. The room was unusually cold but it was so dark in the room that Harleen could not even make out her own hands. Harleen felt blindly for the light switch, she found it quickly but when she flicked it up nothing happened. Harleen breathed, shaking and tried desperately to tell herself that the light bulbs blew out.

Something in the air told Harleen that something was off and she nearly screamed when she heard a swishing noise off to the side. Harleen looked around blindly trying to determine what was going on; nothing was coming to mind.

Suddenly out of the darkness, Harleen felt a pair of arms wrap around her waste and her body being pulled back until her back hit the hard chest of another person. Harleen was about to scream until a familiar hand covered her mouth and an unforgettable chuckled filled her ears.

"My, my, Harley you are a screamer, aren't you. Well I can find some better uses for that beautiful scream of yours." Joker's voice said heavily in Harleen's ear. She shivered involuntary and struggled weakly to get away. Joker laughed and pulled her tightly. He brought on of his hands up to Harleen's face and tilted her head to the side and back so that it was almost resting on his shoulder.

Harleen did not even attempt to move, she knew that it would not make any difference. Whatever the Joker wanted he always tended to get. Harleen shivered as she felt Joker trail his fingers up and down her exposed neck.

"What do you want with me?" Harleen stuttered out in fear. Joker smiled and softly kissed the skin on Harleen's neck. He smiled when he felt Harleen begin to relax into him.

"I thought we went over this the last time I came to you, I want to know what makes you so special to me. Tell me darling; what makes you so special that I can't kill you?" Joker teased as he tightened his grip on Harleen. She was frozen in place; she did not know what to say. When was the last time the Joker could not kill someone?

"I won't let you win." Harleen stated barely above a whisper. Joker chuckled and kissed her neck a little more. Slowly Harleen felt herself being turned around and she now knew that she was face to face with Joker.

"I've already won my battles; the only battle you are fighting is if you let me get close to you. Would you dare to let a killer in? Could you ever love a killer?" Joker said musingly as he traced the outlines of Harleen's face. She seemed so small even though she was only about 3 inches shorter than he was but something about her made her seem so small. Joker could not place his finger on it exactly but he had an idea.

"Then why don't you tell me what makes me so fucking special." Harleen spat. Joker smiled enjoying the thought of getting Harleen so riled up over little things. Joker decided to take matters more into his hands, he was a man on a mission and he would be damned if he was going to let Harleen Quinzel get the best of him.

In a split second, Joker grabbed Harleen and threw her roughly against the wall. Harleen moaned in pain but before she could slide down to the floor the Joker's body was pressed up against her, leaving her with no where to run. Her eyes were cloudy and she knew that she must have hit her head on the wall.

Joker had not meant to throw her that hard it just kind of happened but he knew that it got the point across; no one was disrespectful to the Joker and got away with it.

"Hmmm, what makes you so special Harley? You are beautiful, talented, intelligent, and you do not mind pushing that last limit, that one last button. You thought you could change me but look now, who is the one changing, me or you?" Joker said confidently. Harleen's eyes filled with fear, was she really changing like the Joker had said? What was she changing into?

Joker laughed inwardly as he watched Harleen struggle with her mind. He had planted the seed and now all he had to do was watch it grow. He knew what he wanted but it would take time and everything had to go according to plan. Harleen would be his but it would take time.

"Why don't you think on it angel, I'll be back to see you in a few days." Joker said before promptly disappearing. Harleen slid down to the floor in pain. What had she gotten herself into?


	5. Fear

When Harleen woke up the next morning, she found her apartment in shambles. It looked like someone had entered the place and just tore it to pieces. Harleen realized that she was still laying on the floor in the living room; there were little traces of blood on the carpet.

Harleen slowly dragged herself up off the floor to find that every bone in her body was screaming out in pain. Harleen grasped on to the edge of the couch to balance herself. She knew that she had to return to work today so that no one would get suspicious and think that something was wrong with her.

Harleen forced herself into the shower and sighed in relief as the warm water washed over her. She starred down at the floor with an eerie fascination as the pinkish water flowed down the drain, it did not even register with her that that was her blood being washed away.

Harleen dressed in silence before picking up her keys and walking out the door. Nothing was registering properly with her except the cold, numb thought that the Joker's threat was real. He could easily kill her at anytime and he had proven that he was not afraid to hurt her last night. He had knocked her out and then left her there to wake the next morning in pain. He could not feel any sort of emotion; he did not care if it hurt someone else, as long as he got what he wanted.

Harleen mentally scolded herself for being so weak. She had almost given in to her darkest desires; she had almost let the Joker win. She was a full to think that he could ever change, and now she was the one who was changing.

Harleen shivered as she walked into her office in Arkham. This office was where most of her meetings with the Joker had taken place. She could easily see him sitting on the couch not even 5 feet away from her desk. She could hear his laughter and she could see his facial expressions when he was telling her about his famous escapes. The memories were haunting her. A soft knock brought Harleen out of her thoughts.

"Come in." Harleen called out smoothly as if nothing was affecting her. Slowly the door creaked open and the head psychologist Dr. Darnel walked in with the security guard that Harleen vaguely remembered being named Brian.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you Dr. Quinzel but a letter just arrived for you. It came in the most unusual form and we were adviced to give it to you in person." Dr. Darnel informed Harleen as he passed her a note in a purple envelope. Harleen looked confused.

"How did it arrive?" Harleen asked softly. She was not sure if she wanted to know the real answer.

"It came with a bird; a bird flew in with two notes attached to it. We have reason to believe this note is from the Joker. The other note left clear instructions that we were being watched and he would know if the note did not find its way to you." Dr. Darnel informed Harleen. Harleen sighed and opened the note.

_Dear Harley Quinn,_

_I hope you were not in too much pain when you woke up this morning, sometimes I do not know my own strength. How does it feel to know that I am right, that everything I said was true? I am watching you Harley do not think you can hide. _

The note was unsigned but anyone could figure out whom it was from. Harleen took a deep breath and softly set the note down on the desk in front of her. She looked up at Dr. Darnel with fear in her eyes. Dr. Darnel nodded and had Brian run down to call the commissioner over.

"Dr. Quinzel, are you alright?" Commissioner Gordon asked as he was rushed into her office. Harleen sighed and handed the note over to the commissioner. Gordon read over the note and was shocked.

"What happened yesterday?" Batman's cool voice said as he walked into the room. Harleen locked eyes with his for just a moment. Harleen sighed.

"I went back to my apartment last night and everything seemed normal. I walked into my living room and Joker attacked me. He slammed me into a wall and then pinned me to it, I cannot remember what he said to me because when I hit the wall I hit my head hard. I woke up this morning on the floor of the living room; the blood is still on the carpet. I knew I could not miss work anymore so I got myself together and came into work. I am here for not even 20 minutes before that note arrived for me. I don't know if he is really watching me but it's a scary thought to have to try and deal with." Harleen confessed. Gordon nodded and looked to Batman for some insight seeing as how Batman had more experience with Joker than anyone else.

"Dr. Quinzel, would there be any reason that Joker would target you? Joker usually has a reason as to why he goes after certain people." Batman asked. Harleen sighed.

"I was his doctor; I listened to everything he told me without judging him or anything. I needed to learn everything about him because my original plan was to write a book about him. I decided against that idea when I realized how dangerous the Joker really was. When he came to attack me the first time he said that I was the only one that understood him. He knows that I fear him and I think that my fear somehow gives him power, a power that he has never experienced before." Harleen imputed her story. Batman nodded and stepped out of the room.

"Dr. Quinzel I think it would be in your best interest if we moved you somewhere safer until the Joker is found." Commissioner Gordon said as if he had made some important discovery. Harleen nodded.

"I need to get some stuff from my apartment first; if one of your officers could accompany me I would be thankful." Harleen said softly. Gordon nodded happy that Harleen was going to go along with the plan.

"Of course I will have two officers escort you back to your apartment in a bit." Gordon finished before going to find Batman.

From his lookout point, Joker watched as Harleen was being escorted out of the building. He smiled at the fear clearly displayed on her face. She was like a drug and he was addicted.


	6. Hiding

Harleen walked into her still trashed apartment cautiously, if Joker really was watching her she did not want him to know her plan. This was not a game anymore, the lines had been cross and it was time that Harleen start fighting back. She could not allow the Joker to come in and take everything she had worked for, she could not let him come in and take her sanity from her. Harleen was not sure if she could suppress the Joker any longer; she needed to get away from him.

"Ms. Quinzel, are you ready to leave? Commissioner Gordon has set up an apartment for you to reside in until the Joker is apprehended." One of the guards said as he walked into the room. Harleen sighed and looked around her apartment once more; she was really going to miss it. Harleen sighed once more before nodding to the guard; she was ready to leave it all behind.

Joker watched from a distance as the guards evacuated Harleen out of her apartment. Joker smiled knowing that he was the cause of all of her troubled thoughts, only a little longer and she would be his. She could not resist him much longer; he had already dented her resistance. He knew that she now feared him even though she would never admit it to him. He did not necessarily like the thought that she was afraid of him but it did work well when one wanted something. He would use her fear against her and when she was his nothing could stop him.

Something felt off as Harleen walked down the stairs of her apartment complex and got into the dark maroon car the police had with them. Harleen could not shake the feeling that she was making a huge mistake. It was as if she was walking away from happiness, but how could anyone be happy being pursued by Joker?

Deep down it really did hurt Harleen to leave her apartment, and to hopefully, leave the Joker behind; though, she did not really believe anything could stop him. It just didn't feel right placing her protection in the hands of people like Commissioner Gordon; could they really keep her safe when they could not even keep Joker in a heavily guarded asylum?

Uneasiness kept eating away at Harleen until the car pulled up to a nice, expensive looking building. Harleen sighed, leave it to the police to put her up in the nicest place in town, a place that just screamed come kidnap me. Harleen sighed, stepped out of the car and headed into the building with the guard. Commissioner Gordon was waiting in the lobby with a smile. Harleen forced a fake smile and nodded to Gordon.

"I hope you will find everything to your liking. This place is heavily guarded and video monitored all the time, if the Joker gets in we will be here within 3 minutes. You have nothing to worry about." Gordon responded to Harleen's silence. Harleen nodded and followed the attendant to her room.

The room was not overly fancy, something Harleen silently thanked, but there was a huge window facing the city that unnerved Harleen. If the Joker was looking for her, he had a straight view of her new living room. Harleen quickly made her way over to the windows and pulled down the curtains. Darkness took over and Gordon flipped on a light.

"I know the window is much but Joker wouldn't expect us to put you in such an open room so in reality it is the perfect place to put you." Gordon explained. Harleen nodded; maybe it was for the best.

"Thank you so much Commissioner Gordon but if you don't mind I would like to get some rest." Harleen replied politely. She was in fact tired but she also just wanted to be alone. These past few weeks were a lot to take in and the raging battle with her own mind wore Harleen out. The guards all quickly left the room.

"If you need anything Ms. Quinzel, don't hesitate to call." Gordon said as he left. Harleen sighed and walked over to the door and locked it. Harleen glanced around the room and sighed before walking over to the window.

Slowly Harleen opened one side of the curtains and peered out. The view was amazing but something seemed weird, like she was giving herself away.

Joker laughed as he watched Harleen gaze out her window. She had no clue that it would only be a matter of time before she could no longer resist him. She did not even know that she was looking right up at his hiding place. She did not know how close she was to being in danger, if you could call him dangerous. He smiled knowing that tonight she would sleep thinking that she was safe from him. He would allow her a few days of this false safeness but then he would attack. Joker chuckled at the thought.


	7. Just a taste

"I alone will love you; I alone will have you." the Joker whispered into Harleen's ear. She was frightened as he pinned her underneath his body on her bed. Harleen felt her resistance slipping as she thought of all the promises that the Joker had filled her head with. He had whispered that he would take her away from all of the stresses of the world. He would save her from the life that she was living. The thoughts of freedom were enticing to Harleen but she could not forget whom she was dealing with.

"How can I trust you; how do I know that you wont kill me like everyone else?" Harleen questioned as she started to struggle against him. Joker moaned at the new found fiction that Harleen was causing. Joker had not felt soft skin against his own for many years and the change was welcoming.

"My love, you are already naked underneath me, all I have to do is take you as my own." Joker teased lightly as both of their clothes melted away. Harleen looked at her state of undress and screamed. Joker laughed loudly loving the sound of her screams. Joker smirked at her once before pinning her down and forcefully taking her. Harleen screamed louder, only causing the Joker to go faster.

Harleen woke up in a cold sweat from the nightmare that she just dreamed. Harleen felt herself breathing heavily and sweat was pouring from her body. It had been four days since the last attack from the Joker and Harleen had been having nightmares every night. She would dream that the Joker had finally accomplished his plans. Harleen knew that he was watching her, knew that she was having nightmares about him.

Feeling disgusted Harleen emerged from the wet covers and padded her way into the bathroom. Harleen hoped that a nice shower might help calm the nerves and erase some of the tension that she had been feeling. Howerver, Harleen knew that she would never feel trully safe until the Joker was back in the asylum.

As the warm water washed over Harleen she felt a sudden urge to release her emotions. Slowly Harleen lowered herself to the shower floor and cried. Harleen laid down in the shower and just cried. Harleen cried for herself, for her inability to resist the Joker. She cried because her life was in danger and there was no one that could protect her.

A loud thunk awoke Harleen's sense and alerted her to danger. Harleen quickly climbed out of the shower and wrapped herself in a bath robe. Harleen, determined not to be cornered without a way out, emerged from the bathroom slowly and as quietly as she could.

Harleen managed to make it to the kitchen and grabbed a knife before the light came on. Harleen turned around quickly only to find Batman sitting on one of the stools in the bathroom. Harleen sighed in relief and slowly put the knife back down.

"Do you think it's funny to scare a woman who has already been through so much?" Harleen questioned Batman, who only smirked in return.

"Only if the woman needs to be kept on her toes." Batman replied cooly. Harleen rolled her eyes and took a seat across from Batman at the island.

"What do I owe this unexpected visit?" Harleen quizzed. Batman smiled and Harleen felt a sense of relief wash over her. She silently thanked the gods that sent Batman here to protect her.

"I was in the area and thought that I would lend extra security. Joker's henchman have been seen around this area and its a good possiblity that Joker is planning his next assault on you. I also came to keep you company." Batman responded softly. Harleen smiled. She began to worry about the news of the Joker's henchman being found in this area. Harleen knew that it was stupid to feel safe, even for a moment, but somehow Batman's presence made her feel calm.

"I've been having nightmares." Harleen explained slowly. She didnt know if she should trust Batman but she knew that she had to express herself somehow. Batman nodded when she told him this.

"It is to be expected, you should know that. Joker has poised a threat against your life, your very existence. I would find it very unwise not to be worried." Batman explained just as any therapist would. Harleen smiled when she realized that her own technique was being used against her. So that meant that Batman had been doing his homework.

"You are quite an intriguing creature yourself, Batman. I have studied up on you, but only enough to help me with the Joker sessions. What is it about you that makes innocent people feel safe and what is it that strikes fear into the criminals' hearts?" Harleen quizzed thankful for the extra company. Batman laughed.

"Who said you were innocent?" Batman quizzed back. Harleen was shocked that he would retort with such a comment. There was something about Batman that was throwing Harleen off. There was something that was almost too similar to the Joker.

"I havent committed a crime." Harleen challenged in a confused state. How was she suppose to answer a question such as that. Batman smirked.

"You feel something for a murderer." Batman threw back coldly. Suddenly Batman was on his feet and advanced over to Harleen. Harleen slowly stood and felt herself being pressed against the back of the island. Batman leaned in a placed a soft kiss upon Harleen's lips. He pulled away and slowly looked into her eyes.

"Joker was right when he said that there was something special about you. You entice men with secrets in their hearts. You are playing a very dangerous game." Batman whispered huskily as he lent in from another kiss. Harleen felt herself melt into the kiss and soon wrapped her arms around Batman's neck. Batman slowly lifted her up onto the island and slowly undid the front of the robe.

Harleen felt exposed but she didnt care as the robe slid off her body leaving her naked infront of the Caped Cruisador. Slowly she pealed away the suit that consealed the man from her. Soon they both stood before each other with nothing to seperate them. Slowly Batman carried Harleen back up to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed before climbing on top of her. He gently kissed her neck and shoulders before venturing lower down her body. Chills of ecstacy pulsed through every vein of their bodies.

Harleen almost screamed out as Batman slowly began to take her. She had never experienced something this incredible with any other man and she couldnt fathom how she would allow it so easily. Guiltily, Harleen realized that it was because Batman was the closest thing to the Joker. Since she couldnt have Joker she would settle for second best until Joker finally made himself known.


	8. Shooter

**The next morning found Dr. Harleen Quinzel alone in her bed. The previous nights activities made Harleen sigh. She couldn't shake the thought that she had betrayed the Joker somehow. A nock on the door aroused Harleen from her thoughts. **

"**Harleen Quinzel, I have a message for you. Says its from a guy named Jack." the messenger shouted through the locked door. Harleen sighed in frustration not knowing who this Jack character was. Reluctantly she emerged from her bed, tied a robe securely around her frame, and went to answer the door. **

**The messenger was a younger man probably in his early twenties. Harleen smiled lightly at him and took the flowers and note that he practically thrust into her arms. Without so much as a bye the messenger ran off down the hallway. Harleen sighed and wondered about the strange boys behavior. Was she really that hideous in the mornings or was this something of Jokers doing?**

**Harleen sat the flowers down on kitchen counter and slowly unfolded the note. She didn't even have to read past the first line to know who wrote the letter.**

**My dearest Harley Quinn,**

**I know what you did last night you dirty wretched slut. How dare you cling to the arms of my enemy! But don't fret my little dragonfly you belong to me. I will make you forget all about the Bat. I will make you scream my name, I will make you bleed for my cause. You belong to me. **

The letter wasn't signed.

Harleen dropped the letter to the floor and frantically searched around her apartment. Fear was clouding over her and she knew Joker was close. She could practically smell him in the air.

"Harleen, Harleen, this is Commissioner Gordon, you have to listen to me. Joker is in the building and he is heading your way. I need you to hurry and come with me. We have to get you out of here!" Gordon yelled through the closed door. Harleen scurried around quickly pulling on a normal pair of blue jeans and a purple top that left one of her shoulders exposed.

Harleen quickly ran out into the hallway where Commissioner Gordon was waiting for her. They both began to run down the stairs as numerous footsteps could be heard above them. Gun shots started to ring out as officers went up to try and stop Joker. In vain Harleen wondered if it would be better for her to just give up and go with Joker. Would it at least save someone's life?

"Commissioner, where are you going to take me? If I wasn't safe here where can I possibly go that I will be safe?" Harleen questioned half heartedly. Gordon could tell that the young woman was tired of living her life in fear. He hoped for her sake that they could catch Joker soon. He shuddered to think of what Joker would do to the beautiful doctor.

"Don't give up Ms. Quinzel." Commissioner Gordon said softly as they emerged into the crowded street. Commissioner Gordon looked frantically around for the truck that was suppose to be outside waiting for them. Harleen gave a sick, sad smile.

"He had this all planned, the truck isn't coming." Harleen concluded. Commissioner Gordon looked at her with a horrid look on his face. He must have come to the same conclusion as she had.

"You have to run, Harleen, run as fast as you can. Don't stop!" Commissioner Gordon responded as Joker's henchmen emerged from the building. Harleen caught a brief glance as Joker emerged. He smiled evilly at her and started advancing towards her. Harleen felt herself freeze in terror. She couldn't move.

"Harleen, run!" Commissioner Gordon yelled. Harleen emerged from her daze and started to run away from the scene like a scared child.

Joker watched her run as fast as she could. He had been anticipating their lack of preparation and he knew he would need to prepare for something like this. Slowly he aimed his pistol at her and shot.


	9. Breaking

Harleen fell to the ground as soon as the dart made contact with her skin. Joker smiled smugly as he pocketed the tranquilizer gun. He turned to one of his henchmen.

"Take care of this mess." Joker spat venomously as he started to advance towards the unconscious woman. A million murderous thoughts raged through his head as he thought of how she laid with Batman. He knew that he would get his revenge upon her and make her beg. Joker loomed over Harleen's body and looked at her with a sick fascination. Quickly he lent down and scooped her up bridal style in his arms.

"I will make you regret ever betraying me, I will make you scream for me." Joker vowed as he began walking back to the van.

"Joker, let her go." Batman ordered as he joined the fight. Joker turned to face his enemy with a sick smirk. Joker then positioned his hand around Harley's neck.

"I will kill her." Joker stated simply. He knew that Batman's sense of justice and good would never allow him to put someone in harms way. Joker pulled out an actual handgun and turned quickly and shot the closest innocent bystander, a young woman. Batman's attention was momentarily adverted but in that moment Joker vanished with an unconscious Harleen in his arms.

Harleen awoke in a strange room. The last thing she could remember was running from Joker and then something piercing through the skin of her neck. Harleen went to feel her neck when she noticed that she wasn't wearing the same clothes that she had been that day. She was now wearing a knee length blood red dress. She wore no shoes and she was laying in a huge bed covered in coal black sheets. Harleen quickly searched the room for some clue as to where that murderer had taken her.

"There is no way of escaping my dear." Joker's cold voice rang out in the room. Harleen turned quickly to the source of the sound and saw the Joker leaning against one of the far walls. If looks could kill Harleen would already have been dead. Harleen knew that Joker was pissed, it didn't take a doctor to come to that thesis.

Harleen knew that she could not show any signs of fear to this madman; Joker was a creature that thrived off of fear. Harleen quickly scrambled out of the oversized bed. Her bare feet touched the cold floor and she briefly wondered if she should try to run. She knew that she was playing with a raging fire and there was no way she could compete with that kind of force of nature.

What do you want from me?" Harleen asked bravely as she assessed the situation. She was in some sort of bedroom, the lights were dim so it was hard for her to get a proper inventory of the items in the room. There was a single door on the opposite side of the room. Harleen knew that if she tried to run for it there would be no way she would make it before Joker got a hold of her.

"The time to run is over my dear. Your choice ended when you had me brought in to the room for our first session. I have been obsessed with you ever since. I know very well that you cant help but feel a strong attraction to me. You thrive on the secret that you want to know what it is like to be with someone with that much power. Not even Batman can stop me. Did you really think that you could stroke the fire and then just leave like you never were there before?" Joker spat out venomously. Harleen knew that her window of opportunity was quickly closing. Harleen decided at that moment she was going to make a break for the door.

Joker watched as the object of his obsession made a break for the door. He wanted to smile at how ballsy she was being but he could not allow something like that to be tolerated. Joker quickly cut Harleen off and grabbed her roughly by the arms. She looked into his eyes and saw the swirling pit of emotions. She was terrified to see what she had evoked in a man.

Joker quickly grabbed Harleen and threw her hard into the nearest wall he could find. His anger clouded over his better judgment. He wanted to break this delicate little flower; he wanted to break her down so far that he would be the only thing keeping her connected with reality. He would make her love him and she would beg for his forgiveness. He would not settle for anything less.

"You are a stupid bitch if you think that you can just run out of the room. I am not some amateur that you can play around with sweetie. You fucked with a professional lunatic. Now I am going to break you so far down you wont remember the light of day." Joker spat harshly at the crumpled heap of the woman. She was slightly shaking in fear as pain washed over her. He had not been gentle when he had thrown her and he was much stronger than anyone would have predicted. She knew that he was serious as a heart attack with his threats.

"You don't have to do this, you can just let me leave. I will never tell anyone what happened here. Please, don't hurt me." Harleen whimpered out. She felt disgusted with herself for being so weak but she knew that she was no match for Joker. She knew that the best way was just to surrender and hope that he had a momentary lapse of senses and actually allowed her to leave unscathed.

The Joker did not look amused. Instead he proceeded to slap Harleen across the cheek. A large red welt quickly formed on her cheek and he knew that it would bruise. How dare she just surrender? She was stronger than that and she should fight. How dare she?

"Shut up you sniveling bitch. You are stronger than this so fight. I demand that you fight!" he yelled right in her face. Harleen knew that there was no escape now. She looked up at Joker with tears in her eyes. This was not what she wanted. She wanted to be the one to bring him back to sanity not fall into insanity with him. She was scared and for the first time in her life she felt completely helpless without a clue of what to do.

"What do you want from me?" she cried softly. Tears slowly began to stream down her face. She was scared and there was no one there to save her. No one was ever going to come save her again. This was to be her fate.

Joker saw the first signs of break forming as the tears streamed down Harleen's beautiful bruised face. He was pleased with himself as he knelt down in front of her to kiss her roughly. He heard her whimper in pain and attempt to fight him. Her struggles were half hearted as if she had already succumbed to defeat. This didn't please him as much as he thought it would. He wanted her to fight him, he wanted her to struggle. Harleen Quinzel should not be giving up this quickly.

"You are mine Harley Quinn, mine and mine alone." Joker declared hoarsely as he stroked her cheek in a loving manner. Harleen looked up at the man who called himself Joker. She felt her sanity slip between the lines of insanity. She smiled a sick, sweet smile.

"If that's what you want pudding." she answered.


End file.
